


Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy Come To Fair City

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn - Fandom, Poison Ivy (Comics), WordGirl
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Becky Botsford who is close friends with Violet Heaslip will have her friendship tested by fire when Violet discovers Becky's secret identity as Wordgirl. In the meantime Batman will need the assistance of Wordgirl and her Lexicon Bandits to stop Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy from stealing items in Fair City.





	1. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn form a Dream Team of villains

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on the Batman Animated Series show called "Harley And Ivy" and "Rhyme And Reason" which was the final show on Wordgirl but with a different set of villains.

The story begins at a jewelry store located in Fair City at night as Harley Quinn who is the sidekick of the Joker before she decided to go on her own while The Joker is in prison after his battle with Batman, Robin and Batgirl ended in defeat (Long John Joker) she uses her gymnastic skills to leap around some laser lights that if they were touched would activate an alarm.

While Harley is able to use her leaping ability by using infrared sunglasses, she sees her prize which is a huge beryl which weighs about one pound when she bumps into the Batman villain who is named Poison Ivy who is red haired, green eyes and wears a lime and dark green bodysuit.

Harley tells Poison Ivy "Hello strange person I have never seen before. Wait a minute, are you that famous villain named Poison Pen?"

Poison Ivy tells Harley in a tone of anger "Listen up you reject from a Wendy's Hamburger Ad. My name is Poison Ivy like the name of the hit record that was recorded by The Coasters singing group. Do me a favor, do not sing that tune at this time. I have a very short fuse."

Harley says kiddingly "Ka-boom." Then Poison Ivy touches the outer case where the beryl jewel is located and it rings a very loud alarm that forces both Harley and Poison to cover their ears for a few seconds.

Harley tells Poison after she and Poison Ivy use ear plugs to drown out the noise from the alarms "Thanks a lot Poison Ivy, now the law will be faster than my pudding (The Joker) can read me the riot act."

Poison Ivy tells Harley "What is that old saying again? 'A fine mess you got me into' You grab the huge beryl and we will find a way to get out of here when the police show up." Harley then grabs the huge beryl when they are able to hear police sirens outside the building as two police cars from the Fair City Police Department pull up.

Harley then asks Poison Ivy "What is that you have in your possession? A chemistry set for girls?"

Poison Ivy tells Harley "The 'chemical set for girls' as you call it contains toxins for my line of work."

Harley tells Poison Ivy "Let me load up those toxins into this pistol. I am sure when those cops show up and I fire this weapon at them, the smoke coming from the ground will make them so woozy they will think they entered a boxing ring against Gennady Golovin and Saul Alvarez."

Poison Ivy tells Harley "I lost one hundred dollars betting on Golovin to win."

Harley says "My pudding (Joker) lost fifty dollars betting on Alvarez to win too."

More to come, I do not own the characters of Batman or Wordgirl.


	2. To Serve And Protect But It Was Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were finding out a way to escape with a jewel that both villains had their eye on, Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface would arrive on the sight of the crime which is a museum that possesses some very valuable jewels that our villains want to sell in the Black Market. The story is based on "Harley And Ivy".

At this time two police officers from the Fair City Police arrive at the Fair City Jewel Museum while Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were ready to unleash their weapon from Harley's pistol that contained some harsh chemicals that Poison Ivy possess with her as part of her weapons arsenal. 

The two police officers are one Black female and one older police officer who is White and basically not only her partner but basically her mentor. Female cop then yells at Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn "Hold it right there you two. What you are trying to do is called stealing. Surrender to us. Now."

At this point Harley tells Poison Ivy "Good luck with this trick." Then Harley tells the police officer "Take some of this coppers." Harley then fires the chemical weapons at the feet of the two police officers as the chemical bottles break just near her right foot. The green colored fumes overcome two police officers.

Female police officer "Choke, cough, argh my throat feels like I am on fire! Stink gas. Cannot breathe properly. Cough! Cough!" then she yells to the duo "Halt in the name of the laws of Fair City. Cough! Cough! Cough! Darn it! They are getting away."

Then Harley and Poison Ivy run by the two officers who are on their hands and knees choking away at the effects of the fumes when Poison Ivy tells the police officers "Not this time coppers. Better luck next time." 

Then Poison Ivy leads Harley to her auto she calls "The Rosebud" which is a two door small pink auto as Harley tells Poison Ivy "Here is to being the best team of villains in Fair City." They give each other a high five as they leave the museum with their jewel prize.

Back in the home of the mom of Violet Heaslip, Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl is in the company of her best friend Violet Heaslip while they are watching the Pretty Princess cartoon when a news flash interrupts their program. 

A male anchorman who is about forty years of age and Caucasian who looks like Dan Aykroyd says to the camera "I hate to interrupt your cartoon show but a robbery at the museum where jewels are stored has just been robbed by two female robbers who have been identified as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. If Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface can hear the sound of my voice, please assist Commissioner Watson who needs your help catching these criminals. Thank you for your attention."

Violet tells Becky "Did you see that? A robbery at the museum where jewels are stored. I understand if you have to leave me so you can contact Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface at this time since I know that you a super hero who is also my best friend."

Becky tells Violet "Thank you for your consideration that I am alien from another planet Violet. Please do not reveal my secret identity to anyone without my permission since my enemies will go after you."

Violet then hugs Becky since she is fearful that with Wordgirl and Huggyface having to deal with two vicious criminals, it could be the last time that Wordgirl and Huggyface will come back to renew their friendship. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	3. Batman makes his appearance at the crime scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman makes his first appearance at the crime scene where Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy have stolen a very valuable diamond so they can prove that two female villains can rule Fair City.

Batman at this time was riding in his Batmobile when he heard about the crime at the museum which took place about one half hour ago. Batman then steps on the gasoline pedal on the auto to arrive quickly when he saw a young lady in a red costume and a monkey flying on her back flying toward the same crime scene. 

Batman thinking "Could that young lady in the red costume and the monkey who are flying toward the museum the suspects who committed that same crime? I certainly hope not. What am I thinking? Since Nightwing is on a special assignment in Gotham City, I will be needing all the help I can get." Then the Batmobile stops at a parking lot near the museum when Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface arrive near his auto. 

Batman says in a tone of anger "Hold it right there you two! Identify yourselves at once."

Wordgirl tells Batman "I am Wordgirl and the monkey is my partner and mentor Captain Huggyface. You must be the Batman. We have heard a lot of good things about you lately. How about if we work as your partner?"

Batman says "After working with Harley Quinn, I know that you and Captain Huggyface will be a huge improvement. I presume that Fair City is your territory."

Wordgirl says to Batman "You are correct. Now we shall enter this museum and see if we can find some idea what really happened. I heard about a crime that happened in this venue on television."

Batman says to the two heroes "You lead and I will follow you." Huggy then makes the hand gesture to Batman "Follow me good guy." Batman is amazed and he walks inside the front door of the museum and he sees Detective Robert Squirrel who is the father of Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel ailas the super heroine Panama Squirrel.

Detective Squirrel then asks the female guard who at this time is drinking some hot coffee "Can you describe the criminals who stole the jewel from this place."

Female police officer tells Detective Squirrel "One of them is about five foot six inches, weighs about 120 pounds with a costume that is red and black and white makeuo. She looks like a Harlequin. Her partner has red hair, a green leotard, Caucasian is about five foot seven inches, weighs around 135 pounds and answers to the name Poison Ivy. The Harlequin character fired some gun that contained some nerve gas that knocked me and my partner down. It was harder than getting hit by a punch from female boxer Michele Aboro."

Wordgirl then tells Batman "I know how she feels. I have been hit by Granny May Johnson's perfume attacks that are harder than getting kicked by a mule."

Batman says to Wordgirl "What I can decipher it is the work of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. I hate to tell you this but this will be your baptism by fire. I pray that you are ready for it."

Wordgirl tells Batman in a cheerful voice "Of course, being baptized by fire will make all of us better persons."


	4. Harley and Ivy decide to steal trophies from an all male private golf clubhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy who are the key villains in the Batman universe have plans to commit their next crime. But first the female duo of villains are calling home an abandoned one story home that is located near a toxic dump.

At this time Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were headed back to an abandoned home that was close to a toxic dump in Fair City after the robbery of a very valuable diamond was successful.

Poison Ivy tells Harley Quinn as she gets off her automobile "Home sweet home." Harley is shocked to see the one story home that is located near a toxic dump.

Harley tells Poison Ivy "What are you? A masochist?" How could you live in this area? Ohh. That smell is uglier than Aunt Esther (the late actress La Wanda Page who played Esther Anderson who was the sister in law of the late Fred Sanford.)

Poison Ivy tells Harley "What did you expect me to take you? To a hotel chain like the Hilton? Not a chance. We would not be able to book a hotel room with our reputations. Now come on. Come inside and I will get you an antidote so the awful smell that makes Aunt Esther look like former Miss Universe Penny Commissiong by comparison." Harley hold her nose as she enters the one floor home.

In the meantime Batman has a quick chat with Lexicon super heroine Wordgirl and her partner and mentor Captain Huggyface outside the crime scene. Batman tells Wordgirl "So you are willing to work with me in capturing Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn?"

Wordgirl tells Batman "Of course. Do you want to go to my spaceship hideout or do you have a hideout of your own?"

Batman says "My hideout is located in Gotham City so by default I will have to go to your hideout so we can find a method of stopping those two female villains before they make fools of people in this city."

Wordgirl says "Then follow us to our hideout" as she points to Captain Huggyface who is a space monkey from Lexicon who nods in agreement. Wordgirl at this time gives Batman a map where the hideout is located near a park five miles west of the Isthmus Sisters hideout near the River Hato Elementary campus in Colonial Fair City.

Meantime back at Poison Ivy's hideout, Poison Ivy is giving Harley an injection of a drug that will have Harley immune to the effects of the toxic dump. 

Harley screams "Ouch. My right arm hurts a little bit." Poison Ivy then places a band aid over the hole where the injection took place.

Harley then says "Poison Ivy now that we have our first prize as criminals working together, when will be our next heist?"

Poison Ivy then picks up a copy of the Fair City Times newspaper where a golf clubhouse that has only a male membership since it is a private golf club. Poison Ivy tells Harley "Right here Poison Ivy, The Horace Boulder Golf Club. An all male private club membership. I am sure that there are lots of trophies for us to steal and sell on the Black Market. If Batman shows up, I pity that fool if he tries to stop us both since I know him like the back of a book that I read recently."

Harley asks "What was the name of the book?"

Poison Ivy tells Harley "The Joke Is On You Fair City Criminals" written by Robert Squirrel. Robert is a detective with the Colonial Fair City Police Department. He goes by the nickname 'The Latin Patriot' since he worked in Portobelo Panama as part of a four male police force called 'The Masked Raiders'. Harley raises her eyebrows in amazement. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	5. Harley and Ivy are not pushovers for any males who want to make love to them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy who have become the new top female crime villains in Fair City are poised to strike a private golf club that is close to the Isthmus Sisters hideout in Colonial Fair City. Can Batman and his new allies stop this female duo that is being dubbed "Harley And Ivy" by the media?

At this time Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are leaving their hideout that is near a toxic dump to travel to the Horace Boulder Golf Club where they are having a meeting of allowing female musical entertainers to perform at their shows which is something new that the two female villains have not gotten the message yet.

Harley who is riding alongside Poison Ivy on her auto that is dubbed "The Rose Bud" which is pink colored with two doors and seats four people is riding down Botsford Drive near the Knocked Out Lounge which is a club for teens that is owned by a retired boxer named Gene "Knock Out " Dempsey. At this time two 20 something males are walking out of the watering hole when they see Harley and Poison Ivy at a traffic light that is red.

Male #1 asks Harley and Poison Ivy "Don't you think that Halloween is not here yet you two lovely ladies? Come here and we will you two a kiss on those pretty lips." Harley at this point looks at the young Caucasian male who is handsome enough to make female heads turn with a smile on her face.

Harley tells the first male guy "Sure pudding. Come here and I will give you a kiss you will not forget." Male #1 then comes toward the auto as Poison Ivy asks the second White male guy who looks a little bit younger than the first guy but a blond "You too handsome stranger with the hair colored yellow. Come get a kiss from Poison Ivy."

Male #2 says to male #1: "This is our lucky night." Then Harley proceeds to kiss the brown haired male in his lips while Poison proceeds to kiss the blonde male guy also on the lips before the two female villains then hurl the two male guys like rag dolls on the cement floor. The two guys say in unison "What was that for? That hurts."

Poison Ivy says "You two guys are just our patsies. We have some larger fish to catch like the all male membership at the Horace Boulder Golf Club. Harley and myself plan to crash their club. Ta ta you two suckers." Then the auto takes off toward their destination as the two guys have bruised egos.

Then walking down the same street are identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel who are secretly The Isthmus Sisters and Panama Squirrel as D D runs up to the two fallen guys and she asks them in a concerned tone of voice "Are you guys okay? What those two ladies and I use the term loosely did to you has no name."

Debi says to D D (which stands for Donna and Debi) "What we could be seeing is that these guys have be fans of those Hollywood executives who allegedly fooled around with female and male aspiring actors and starlets to get movie roles."

Donna tells her younger sister who is two minutes younger in a tense voice "Debi. You ought to be ashamed of yourself. Those two ladies in costume are not saints. They look like villains from Gotham City. As for you two guys, be careful messing with women in costume. They are deadlier than a boxer laying a hay maker on you inside a boxing ring. Hey what do you know? The Knocked Out Lounge. Too bad we are not al least 18 years of age to do singing shows there." The two male guys then recognize the twins and D D as members of Becky And Her Raiders.

Male number one asks D D "Can I please get your autographs for my collection. Make it out to Bradley Thomas and Mickey Sowell." Bradley takes out his autopgraph book as each member of the singing group signs their autographs for the two males as they go on their separate ways.

In the meantime Batman arrives at the Wordgirl spaceship hideout as Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface open the hatch door so they can come in and discuss how they will handle the new female crime duo who plan to make Fair City their domain. More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	6. Batman and his new crew are getting ready for some action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman at this time is at the spaceship hideout of Wordgirl as he has a plan to stop Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn from making Fair City their kind of town. Crime city.

Batman entered the spaceship hideout where Wordgirl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface at her spaceship hideout that is located in the park in Fair City. Batman was deeply impressed with the technology like one computer, a huge television that informs Wordgirl when crime occurs and several costumes that she has in her dressing room.

Wordgirl asks Batman "Batman it is our pleasure to have you inside my spaceship hideout. What do you think of it?" 

Batman says "To be honest with you. I am deeply impressed with the technology from your home planet. I guess you are an alien."

Wordgirl says "Guilty as charged. Huggy and myself are aliens from Lexicon. When I was an infant, I got aboard this spaceship by accident. When I went inside this spaceship, I took a nap. When I woke up, I cried and Captain Huggyface who is the pilot of this spaceship saw me crying, he was distracted when a meteor hit the ship and it fell down in Fair City at this exact place. A couple named Tim and Sally Botsford found Huggy and myself outside the spaceship hideout and they adopted me. I was bestowed the name Rebecca Botsford but I go by the nickname Becky."

Batman says to Wordgirl "Okay so you did break kayfabe by telling me that you are Becky Bostford. When I am not fighting crime I am Bruce Wayne." Huggyface then has his mouth drop wide open as well as Wordgirl. Then Batman tells Wordgirl and Huggyface "Do not panic. As long as you do not reveal who I am, your secrets are safe with me. Although Superman knows who you are as well as your cousins."

Wordgirl says to Batman "Yes I do have two cousins who are identical twins named Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as their close family friend Panama Squirrel who is not related to Squirrel Girl."

Batman says "Believe it or not, I did team up with Squirrel Girl a few years ago. She is an amazing heroine." Then the computer screen comes on as Donna Moreno who is secretly Donna Isthmus tells her cousin "Hello Wordgirl, Huggyface and....Batman? My sister Debi and D. D. have a Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy sighting. The two ladies and I use the term loosely did attack two guys near the Knocked Out Lounge just for kissing them. How about that?"

Batman says to the kids who are in their secret identies "I assume you three kids did not enter the Knocked Out Lounge since it is off limits to anyone under 18."

Donna says to Batman "Never assume Batman because you make an..."

Debi tells her older sister "Donna. Remember the rule of using the word that means a donkey. Show some respect to Batman. Do not swear at him."

Donna says to Debi "I was going to say the word 'bass' since those female villains are going to get caught like fish in a barrel." Winks at Wordgirl, Huggy and Batman who are not impressed.

Wordgirl then tells her cousins and their close family friend "You three come to my spaceship hideout as soon as you can. You are needed."

Batman then tells Wordgirl "So you are a fan of that British television show 'The Avengers'?"

Wordgirl tells Batman "Yes sir. Huggy tells me to find good role models on classic television." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	7. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy visit the private golf club for men only.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy who are two of the toughest female villains in Gotham City are ready to show off their girl power at a group of businessmen who own a private golf club in the rich section of Gotham City. Can our heroes Batman and his Lexicon Bandits save the club?

At this point in time Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy who are the best super hero members of the "D C Super Hero Girls Club" or the baddest villains in Gotham City were riding in Poison Ivy's auto named "The Rose Bud" to the Horace Boulder Golf Club which is an all male club.

Poison Ivy tells Harley "Tell me the truth Harley, do you miss being a heroine when we spent time at Super Hero High School?"

Harley answers Poison Ivy "I will be honest with you Harley. If I had to sign another autograph for another male person, I was ready to have my pen blow smoke from the handle when I signed my autograph. Being bad is more like us."

Poison Ivy says to Harley "That is good news to know from you. Being a bad villain that uses chemical weapons on those guards and getting away while they choked from the toxic fumes was our best act of villains we can perform. Oh I see the male guard at the front gate of the Horace Boulder Golf Club. When I give you the signal, use your boxing glove trick to kayo the guard. Ready?"

Harley says "I am ready as I can ever be." What the two female do not know is that the guard in none other Detective Robert Squirrel who is acting like the guard at the front gate of the golf club. 

The auto pulls up when Robert says to the two ladies "Young ladies, as far I know, I do not see your names on the guest list. Show me your I D cards please."

Then Poison Ivy gives Harley the hand signal as she reaches into her purse by saying with her hand signal "Unload your best knockout punch with your glove,: 

Then Harley says to the guard "Since my partner is looking for her drivers license, have a gift from me. Ka pow!" A red boxing glove then hits Detective Squirrel on the chin as he "passes out" from the blow while Poison Ivy pushes a red button at the guard shack to open the gate as Harley has a huge smile across her face.

Poison Ivy says to Harley "Thank you Harley. Do you miss working with the Joker now?"

Harley says to Poison Ivy "No I don't. Now let us show these men why our motto is 'It's Raining Men.'" 

Poison Ivy muters under breath "Oh brother. You can take the clown out of the circus but you cannot take the circus act from the clown."

The auto then enters into the parking lot area. In the meantime Detective Squirrel uses his walkie talkie to contact Wordgirl who is the her spaceship hideout with her monkey partner Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as Panama Squirrel and Batman.

Meanwhile inside the hideout the computer screen shows Detective Squirrel as he has recovered from the knockout blow from Harley Quinn. Detective Squirrel then tells Wordgirl "Wordgirl, the plan worked. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are driving up to the Horace Boulder Golf Club. You can bring your team and Batman to take care of the villains. Over and out." At this time the detective has a smile on his face that reads "Thank goodness my daughter Gabrielle is ready for battle." 

Wordgirl then tells Batman and her mates "Batman since you have seniority over us, we shall let you lead the team." 

Batman at this time is smiling from ear to ear as he tells Wordgirl, her pet monkey, her cousins and Panama Squirrel "This will be your baptism by fire. Be careful for Poison Ivy and her vine like powers and Harley has the moves of U S gymnast Gabby Douglas. Keep your guard up and if I get in trouble you decide by yourselves how to take them down." Panama does a face palm. 

Panama says to herself "Thank goodness my name is not Alison or Simone. (Alison Raisman and Simone Biles) I would never hear the end of it while in the classroom at River Hato Elementary for using the name of a member of the Final Five."


	8. Harley and Ivy strike fear at a male private golf club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy who have decided to be villains after their time at D C Super Hero High School came to an end since they graduated a few months earlier are ready to take over the all male private golf club which is strictly for males.

At this time Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were getting out of the auto that Poison Ivy calls "Rosebud" as she and her partner Harley Quinn were at the front door when Poison Ivy tells Harley "I will knock on the door. When the door opens, a male guy who may be a butler will asks us what we are doing here. When you see face, use your spray weapon I handed you a few seconds ago, it is toxic sleep spray. It will have the victim out cold for about a few minutes and then we will strike the meeting room with our demands."

Poison Ivy knocks on the door about four times when they hear a voice coming from inside who sounds like Lurch of the Addams Family. The butler asks "Who is there?"

Poison Ivy replies "Special package for this golf club." The butler who looks like Lurch then opens the door when Harley uses her can of hair spray that strikes the Lurch butler in his face as he passes out quickly from the spray of sleep perfume. When he falls down on his face.

Poison Ivy tells Harvey "Great job Harvey. You and I were not voted 'Most likely to overthrow a government for nothing.' at Super Hero High School. Now to enter the board room where our guests will learn not to take us lightly."

Meanwhile back at Worgirl's spaceship hideout Batman asks Panama Squirrel why she did a face palm when the name Gabrielle was mentioned. Panama tells Batman "Because even though my best friend's first name is Gabrielle she uses the nickname Dee Dee since it is the first letter of her close friends Donna and Debi Moreno. She was named after U S gold medal gymnast Gabrielle Douglas."

Wordgirl then tells Batman "Are you going in the Batmobile to the crime scene?"

Batman says "Yes I will. You kids lead the way by flying to the Horace Boulder Golf Club. I have a map inside my auto to guide me to the place. But you arrive there, wait for me. And then we will form a united attack against Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Do not let their costumes and looks fool you. They are armed and dangerous."

Donna says to Batman "With all due respect to you Batman, but as long as they do not possess on them Lexicon..." 

Debi tells Donna who is her older sister "Diva, you know what our cousin Wordgirl always tell us. Never reveal what weapon can take us down. The walls inside this spaceship have ears you know."

Wordgirl tells Batman "What my cousins were trying to tell you is as long as the two villains we are battling do not overwhelm us with any weapons that can weaken us, we have clearance to take care of any villain in this city."

Batman thinking "I just hope these kids do not turn rogue. I would hate to use Lexiconite on them." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	9. Harley And Ivy play let's make a deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are inside the Horace Boulder Golf Club which is an all male group that hold golf tournaments for local charities in Fair City. The two female villains want to crash the meeting not knowing that Batman and The Lexicon Bandits are hot on their heels.

The Chairman Of The Board of the Horace Boulder Golf Club says "Gentlemen I call this meeting to order. The first item I would like to address is should we allow females in this club. Raise your hands if you agree with me. Majority of votes will decide this issue." 

The club has seven members that include the chairman then are ready to cast their vote when all of a sudden Harley Quinn says "Well well well. Gentlemen and I use that term loosely you will have to include women to become members of your group or else."

Chairman Of The Board says to Harley "Young lady, the circus is not in town. You are out of....ummph!" Poison Ivy uses her powers to cover the mouth of the chairman with one of her vines.

Poison Ivy tells the other six males in the group "Okay you male chauvinist pigs. Your days of ruling this city are over. Sorry to capture your leader the way I did but it beats yelling to get your attention if you know what I mean." Harley giggles at her partners remark while the other six members of the Board Of Directors are trembling in fear.

In the meantime Wordgirl who carries her monkey partner Captain Huggyface on her back while her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and the newest member of their team called The Lexicon Bandits who is called Panama Squirrel are in flight as they approach the gates of the Horace Boulder Golf Club where they see Robert Squirrel who is the dad of Panama Squirrel as he is seen rubbing the back of his head after Harley Quinn used her boxing glove gimmick to "kayo"him.

Panama tells Robert "Dad I mean Big Daddy...I mean officer. What happened to you? Have you been harmed in any way? Whoever did this act that has no name will pay dearly."

Then the Batmobile shows up as Batman sees Panama Squirrel talking to the guard as he heard Panama describe the guard as her "Daddy". Batman says quietly to himself "Could that security guard be Panama's dad? Lucky her since my parents died when I was young at Crime Alley a long time ago. I have to act discreet since Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are tougher than trying to run into a line of ten defensive football players at the line of scrimmage all by myself.

Wordgirl then tells Panama "I do not to be a party spoiler Panama but you know the rules of engagement. Never use revenge as a way to get even with your enemy. Ever."

Panama tells Wordgirl in a tone of anger "Easy for you to say."

Wordgirl says to Panama Squirrel "Calm down Panama. This is not the time to play Family Feud. IF anyone tried to harm my relatives, yes I would be testy but I would try to control my emotions."

Then Batman appears as he gets of his automobile as he gets between the two heroes as tells them "Do not worry about Robert. He got beat on purpose so he could get us to come here and end the reign of terror of two female villains. Oh by the way Panama, I like your style as well as Wordgirl. Did you know that some people think I am hard to get along with me since I have worked with so many Robins that people are comparing me to the late Elizabeth Taylor."

All of the female heroes say in unison "That is how rumors get started." Batman and Robert share a good laugh.


	10. Look out villains here they come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are holding a group of an all male private club as their hostages. What Poison Ivy wants to have the Horace Boulder Golf Club at allow females to play golf as well as serve them their food and drinks. Our Lexicon Bandits have to keep their cool not to break their code of never harming anyone in battle except as a last resort.

Poison Ivy who is the leader of the villain group alongside Harley Quinn are in the meeting room to have the group allow female in their golf club besides being their hired help as receptionists and other female office duties.

Poison Ivy tells the Chairman Of The Board with a tense tone in her voice "Okay Chairman Of The Board. I am Poison Ivy who is the company of Harley Quinn minus her 'pudding' (The Joker). Let me make our demands as follows: We want to have females play golf in this golf course, have entertainment shows and share in the profits that this club makes form membership dues. Make it around 50/50 to our charity fund The Batman Retirement Fund."

Chairman Of The Board tells Poison Ivy "Believe it or not. This meeting was going to bring up the idea of allowing females to play golf and have entertainment shows in this building. But since you have so cogent with your demands. I would rather fall on my sword and deny you and the young lady who looks like Court Jester give us orders."

Then Poison Ivy tells the Chairman "What is that old saying? You will as well die with your..." At this Batman who is the company of Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their student in training Panama Squirrel enter through the open door where the greeter of the club who woke up from the effects of the knockout blow who spoke in a soft voice where the villains were.

Batman says "You might as well die with your boots on. But since I won the Good Guy Of The Year Award from Colonial Fair City Wrestling promoter Jacqueline Moreno last week, my students (points to the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl) we do not rub out any of our enemies. Including you two rejects from the Colonial Fair City Promotions." The two villains are red faced at this time as Batman says "Let me introduce you to my very special friends." More to come. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.


	11. Get Ready To Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point Batman gave the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface the green light to go and take down Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy in a battle scene that looks like the late Adam West and Burt Ward from the Batman television show like Friday Night At The Fights.

Batman tells Wordgirl since she is the leader of her Lexicon Bandits team (Donna and Debi Isthmus and her close friend Panama Squirrel) "Since they are two female villains and I do not want to lose my charm as a gentleman in Fair City, you delegate authority who should take on who."

Wordgirl tells her cousins "You heard what Batman said. As your leader I shall give the twins the authority to take on Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Batman and myself and well as Huggy will try to get these gentlemen out of your way. Panama you come with me and if we are needed, we shall enter the battlefield." Panama nods as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy are in the fighting poses like boxers.

Poison Ivy tells Donna Isthmus "Okay you Power Girl knockoff, you want some action, you have one coming. Come and get me. If you can." Then Donna does her best Lucha Libre (Free Fight) flying move that would make Mil Mascaras (Man With A 1000 masks) green with envy.

When Donna is in the air she says "This will hurt me more than it will hurt you. From Panama with love. Take some of this." Donna then lands on the upper torso of Poison Ivy who falls on her back while Donna is ready to kayo her with "Where is the gas station trick." when Poison Ivy uses her vines to tie up Donna around her upper chest area which prevents her from touching her left shoulder where her kayo gas gimmick.

Poison Ivy says "Do not count your chickens before they...(Panama gives Poison Ivy a karate chop to the back of her head while Poison Ivy was not looking) ugh! No.."fair. I-I have been...kayoed... ugh." Then the screen has the word "Ouch" on the screen as Poison Ivy blacks out.

Donna tells Panama "Thank you Panama. I owe you one. Would it be too much for you to loosen my bonds?"

Panama tells Donna "No problem Donna here goes my super strength to loosen those bonds. Oh my right hand feels a little after hitting Poison Ivy with my patented Elvis Presley hit song karate chop."

Batman asks Panama "Let me guess. Hard Hearted Woman?" Panama makes her nodding gesture at Batman.

Then Harley Quinn battles Debi Isthmus as she tells her rival "Come on little girl, come to your mommy so I can give you a spanking."

Debi says to Harley "Nice try Harvey. You are my mommy like Elvis Presley is the owner of a gasoline station in Gotham City. Here take some of my soup bones."

Then Harley takes her baseball bat and attempts to hit Debi in her head area when Debi ducks just in time as Debi plows into Harley like a defensive player tacking a running back as Harley falls down on her back. (The word Ouch!) appears on the screen as Debi says "One for the money, two for the show." Debi winds up her right hand as she connects Harley on her chin as she passes out from the blow.

Then Wordgirl tells her mates "Good show. On behalf of Batman, Huggyface and myself, you kids are amazing taking down the bad guys. Now let me finish the job of tying up the villains with this light post. Wordgirl then ties up the two female villains as Batman is about to make a phone call to the local police to take out the two villains to the prison. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Batman.


	12. The heroes give a special farewell show at the Horace Boulder Golf Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn have been vanquished in battle by Batman his teammates who go by the name The Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl, the members of the Horace Boulder Golf Club agree to have a special musical concert by the heroes as a way of saying "thank you."

At this point Wordgirl is using her cellphone to make a call to the Fair City Police to "come pick the villains" from the Horace Boulder Golf Club as soon as possible. Then Detective Robert Squirrel who is the father of Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel comes inside the golf club building when he sees Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy tied up by Wordgirl who is smiling from ear to ear that a robbery attempt in this venue ended rapidly.

Detective Squirrel tells Harley and Poison Ivy with a tone of sarcasm "Ladies remember this rule dealing with me. I do not get mad with two female villains who decided to live a life of crime after you two graduated from Super Hero High School. I GET EVEN! The police will be shortly by the way." 

Harley who at this point is semi groggy tells Detective Squirrel "We get your point. You do not have to yell at us. We are not deaf. Right Harley?"

Harley who is also semi dizzy tells Detective Squirrel in a mean tone of voice "Being beaten by a bunch of little girls. I cannot believe it. Harley we should have stayed in school."

Wordgirl says "Too late for that now. Ah the police have arrived to pick up the villains."

Then the Chairman Of The Boards asks all of the heroes "On behalf of all of us in this venue, would it be too much to ask if you could sing us a few tunes?"

Wordgirl asks the Chairman "Okay. Just invite females to this venue to be as members who can play golf and do concerts here."

Chairman tells Wordgirl "Of course. We are ready for all of you to do a special jam session for us."

Panama Squirrel says "We hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is no musical equipment here."

Chairman tells the heroes "We have a compact disc in this room to play songs and you can sing the tunes."

Wordgirl says to the Chairman "Fair Enough. We shall start with the song 'I'll Be Around, followed by 'Happy Days Are Again' and conclude with the song 'Can't Stop The Music.'

Then one of the members of the golf club starts to play a compact disc that plays the instrumental versions of the songs that Wordgirl requested as Wordgirl who was with her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Panama Squirrel as well as Batman were belting out the songs while Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn who were in the company of two male police officers all started to dance and cheer the musical group who went by the name "Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and Batman"

When the group finished their concert gig hey waved goodbye to all of the club members as they gave our heroes a standing ovation as the song "Hawaii Five O" played on the compact disc. The story ends here. I do not own the characters of Batman and Wordgirl.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this story is loosely based on the Allan Carr movie "Can't Stop The Music" ending when the singing group Village People sang the song "Can't Stop The Music" with the other members of the cast joining the group onstage.


End file.
